The Will of the Force
by Dafna
Summary: AU perhaps, an experimental story on Qui-Gon's first Padawan. Plz R/R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is an experiment, my actions with this potential story depends on review status. Disclaimer: I own no character here.  
  
A Padawan. Finally, the chance for me to teach the will of the Force to an eager young person has come. It had only been a few years since I passed the trials and earned the title of Jedi Knight, but I have been looking forward to teaching another since my master, Master Dooku, was teaching me. And now I have the chance to fulfill my ultimate dream.  
  
It was only this morning when my good friend Master Mace Windu called for me in the Council's room; and now here I stand with Master Yoda, eyeing young initiates as they show their skills to us. As we watched, Master Yoda told me that I should only choose the one who catches my interest in that special way.  
  
Two were sparring with their training lightsabers, a young male and female. They circled each other, her eyes not leaving her opponent, but I noticed that the male frequently glanced up at Master Yoda and myself, as if to say 'I know why you're here.' The female also took notice of her challenger's lack of focus. I watched as she quickly made her move, and won the first part of the spar.  
  
I remember sparring in my days as an initiate, trying to catch the attention of a Jedi looking for a Padawan. Spars of this type last as long the two could continue, or until Master Jedi in charge ended it. Luckily, Jedi Master Dooku chose me, though I don't know what happened to my opponent of that joust.  
  
The young boy was back on his feet after a few seconds, and determined to not let that mistake repeat itself. This time, all attention was on the other. The boy attacked first, but the girl was not to be underestimated. She kept her balance and the only movements she made were in defense. The boy struck again, but I noticed that he put his foot in the girl's direct path, causing her stumble and lose that part of the fight.  
  
Yet the boy was seemingly unsatisfied with the results, though they were in his favor. He loomed over his former challenger, I witnessed them exchange a few words, but then he raised his training lightsaber over her, in a motion saying that he would deliver the final blow to her.  
  
Obviously, this gesture completely against the rules set for sparring. The teacher clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and to stop the boy before something were to happen. But he didn't seem to hear it, I watched as the lightsaber started to come down on the girl. But she quickly raised her hand, closed her eyes and pushed with the Force against the aggressor.  
  
I watched, intrigued by what I had witnessed as the boy went flying off his feet, oblivious to what had just happened. The girl was back on her feet, uneasily watching her classmate pick himself up off of the floor.  
  
I turned to Master Yoda, smiling as I asked what the girl's name was.  
  
"Saya." He said, pausing. "Saya-zan Koizeki, she is."  
  
'Saya-zan Koizeki, quite a name,' I thought.  
  
"Interested in her, are you?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to talk to her if that's possible." I answered.  
  
"Of course, make the arrangements, I will." I smiled in response.  
  
I turned back to the class of young Jedi hopefuls, I watched as the Jedi in charge of the class spoke to the two initiates. The young girl was dismissed first and I laughed to myself as I saw, and felt, her take a breath in relief and walk out of the room.  
  
I watched as she passed with a group of girls from the same class, they were talking their young heads off about the spar. I noticed that Saya-zan wasn't saying anything, but she did meet my gaze and nod her head slightly in respect. Then she spoke up to her friends:  
  
"Can we not discuss this, right now?"  
  
"Why not? Kaysu's been bragging about his fighting skills for months now, and you finally showed him what's what!" Her friend said.  
  
"Yes, but I'd like to get started on the assignment that we just got." Saya- zan replied.  
  
"Come on Saya-zan, why must you be like this?" One friend asked.  
  
"Like what?" she answered.  
  
"We're trying to give you a compliment."  
  
"Sorry, it's appreciated but I'd just like to get to that assignment." With that, she continued on her way.  
  
With disgusted looks on their faces, the crowd of young girls turned to pass Master Yoda and myself once again. I could only hear a little bit of what they were saying, something about how their friend had no life outside of training, and how she had no hope of being chosen to be a Padawan.  
  
I glanced downward at Master Yoda and nodded slightly.  
  
"I would very much like to speak to her."  
  
A/N: Review it kindly and I will happily continue. Review it not so kindly and I'll happily remove it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was pacing, almost nervously, around my living quarters. I glanced at the time and saw that were still an hour until I was to meet with my potential Padawan for the first time. 'What do I say? What do I do? What if it goes wrong?' My Master used to almost yell at me for my pacing, but it helps me to think and calm my nerves, which was what I needed to do.  
  
After a few vain attempts at meditation, it was just about time to start making my way to the gardens. The flowers always look the best during the twilight, at least they do in my opinion. The leaves on the plants were a nice blue color in setting sun, and the flowers were bright green. Walking along the pathway to the sitting section, I spotted my initiate; she was kneeling down and looking intently at the plants.  
  
I swallowed my nervousness, "Hello there," I said.  
  
She looked up at me and met my gaze, "Hello."  
  
"You like the flowers?" I asked, approaching.  
  
"They are very nice, but someone tampered with these." She answered, fixing the leaves.  
  
"Do you know who?" I stepped up and kneeled.  
  
"I would say it was Kaysu, something like this isn't above him."  
  
"Why would he do this?" I picked up a plant that had been completely uprooted.  
  
"He knows that I like these flowers, and he's probably just upset at the result of our spar earlier today."  
  
We continued to fix the flowers until the sun sank behind the Jedi Temple and our light was gone, though by then, all of the plants had been returned to their normal state. We stood up, and brushed off the soil. Saya-zan stood in front of me as if I was already her master and she was awaiting my orders, so I turned and asked if she would follow.  
  
"I saw your spar today." I figure if I start off with something simple, it would ease the both of us.  
  
"I know you did." She was walking about a step behind me. "Did you like what you saw?"  
  
"I was impressed with your reaction to the situation your opponent put you in." I looked down at her and smiled a bit.  
  
"He's done that before, though not with me. Master Will-ka has told him what would happen to him if he did that again. Apparently he didn't listen the first time."  
  
I stopped and turned, then knelt to her height. "Saya-zan, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm eleven years old." She answered.  
  
"I know we've just met, but I'd like to keep my eye on your skills. I'm starting to look for my own Padawan learner, and your performance earlier today caught my attention. Is that alright with you, Saya-zan Koizeki?"  
  
"Yes, it's completely alright with me. Thank you very much." She bowed her head, trying to keep from smiling too widely.  
  
"Then I don't want to keep you from your assignments for the night."  
  
She smiled and nodded, then bowed her head again and was off. I could feel the excitement she was feeling through the Force, and was briefly reminded of when I was first contacted to meet with my Master.  
  
All in all, my meeting with Saya-zan went rather well.  
  
***  
  
True to my word, I kept my eye on Saya-zan and on her skills. Though she lost as many sparring matches as she won, it wasn't hard to see that Master Will-ka was indeed doing a rather good job teaching the students.  
  
It wasn't too long after our first meeting when I was called in front of the Jedi Council, and I informed them on my discussion with Saya-zan.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to handle the burden of a Padawan learner?" Mace Windu asked. Mace, my good friend, asking if I can handle teaching another person the ways of the Force.  
  
"I feel that my Padawan and I will be able to work through any problems that might present themselves during the training." The Council seemed to take that statement in and thoroughly process it.  
  
"We just want to make sure you are aware that taking on a Padawan learner is a commitment that will bind you to the welfare and teaching another person."  
  
"I am aware of the responsibility involved, and I'm prepared to do my best." I answered. Another uncomfortable silence from the Council.  
  
"Very well then, which initiate do you chose?"  
  
"I would like to take initiate Saya-zan Koizeki as my Padawan Learner."  
  
"Approved," Master Yoda said, almost immediately.  
  
"Thank you, Masters. I won't disappoint you." I said bowing.  
  
I turned and walked out of the Council room feeling quite pleased with the way things were going. I started to head back to my living quarters until the time was right to ask Saya-zan to be my Padawan learner. Though she seemed excited when I told her that I was looking for one, I certainly hope that she'll accept. I also hope that I can live up to my words with the Council.  
  
A/N: Please review... 


End file.
